snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Roxanne Carter
Roxanne is the Head of the Department of Enviromental Regulation and Protection and a Hogwarts Board of Governors Candidate. Personality Roxanne loves to flirt! She will flirt with any guy at least once (except for when she knows he's taken). But beyond that, she's a pretty good friend who will at least try to help her friends out, as long as what they are doing won't hurt anyone. She's also slightly impulsive, sometimes jumping into situations without having all the information. Nosiness is also a trait she possesses, but she does know when to back off. She is serious when it's needed, but she'd rather be sitting around shooting the breeze and having a good time. Early Life Roxanne was born into a very wealthy wizarding family. The ironic thing was that the Carter family had made their money off of a chain of stores popular with muggles (her grandfather had founded Wall-Market, an alternative to the even more popular Walmart). So, she spent her days going on play dates with the children of her father's muggle business associates. Which meant that Roxanne grew up around muggle objects and culture, as well as magical. When Roxanne was two, her brother Sam was born. Contrary to what usually happens, she wasn't jealous of him or the attention he got. There was more than enough attention to go around. Instead, she took on the role of protector. Anyone who had anything bad to say about her brother, withered under her gaze. When she was five, Roxanne started attending the local muggle grade school. She flourished there and was always bringing home straight A report cards. She made friends easily, and was extremely popular. Hogwarts When Roxanne was eleven, she received her Hogwarts letter. For her first two years there, she continued her streak of good grades and in general being a good girl. Then in her third year, the hormones struck. She began flirting with any and every boy in her year and up. Her grades surprisingly suffered very little, but some of her friendships with the girls in her year did. That came to a head her seventh year, when she flirted with her best friend's boyfriend. To be fair, she hadn't known the two were dating, as they were keeping it a secret, but that didn't matter to Roxanne's friend. Her friend tried to begin a duel right then and there, but Roxanne walked away. Her friend sent a cutting curse after her that resulted in the scar on Roxanne's shoulder (that's now partly covered by a tattoo). Salem Witches' University After Roxanne graduated from Hogwarts, she was accepted to Salem Witches' University in Salem, Massachusetts. During her freshman and sophomore years, she was kind of a wild child. One memorable moment was when she was a part of a protest against rising tuition rates at the university. The students were asked to leave, but Roxanne was one of several who refused. The students were arrested and charged with civil disobedience. It was after this incident that her parents decided that enough was enough. They pushed her into choosing Magical Politics as her major with an option to double major, thinking that if she understood the process, she'd respect it more. Luckily, Roxanne loved her majors (the other of which was Enviromental Studies and Protection) and graduated with a pretty high ranking in her class. American Ministry of Magic In the fall of 2061, at the tender age of twenty-one and after spending a few months in New York City, Roxanne moved to Washington D.C. to start work at the American Ministry of Magic's headquarters. She worked as a receptionist in the Minister's Office for a year, before she caught the eye of the, at the time, Consultant to the Senior Undersecretary. The Consultant insisted that she join the ranks of the Assistant Consultants, which she did. After three years, the Consultant decided to leave for greener pastures at the Italian Ministry and Roxanne was offered the job. Because of her flirtatious personality and the fact that there were people that had been in the office longer, there was a bit of controversy at Roxanne's appointment. But she stuck to her guns and proved everyone wrong. She spent a highly successful ten years in the position, earning everyone's respect. Towards the end of the spring of 2075, Roxanne was in a serious relationship with a man named Brian Johnson, whom she loved very much. They had been together for three years when he finally asked for her hand in marriage. The ring had only been on her finger for three hours when she found out that he'd only proposed because he was feeling guilty for cheating on her. Needless to say, Roxanne ended the engagement right then and there. She decided it would do her some good to get out of America for awhile, and applied for a transfer to the British Ministry. She got the transfer, but there was a twist. She'd now be working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as their newest Ministry Legislator. British Ministry of Magic When Roxanne first started her job at the British Ministry, she found that her coworkers were strangely secretive. After a fair amount of investigation, she out the cause. An organization called the Cult of Walpurgis had taken over the Ministry and no one knew who they could trust. Luckily, the department's boss (Evander Bole) had a plan, and when the time came to put that plan in action, Roxanne joined (most of) the rest of the department in the coup. They were successful and the Cult was removed. Roxanne's second year with the British Ministry was largely drama free, at least at the beginning. But when April came along, the stuff started hitting the fan in her personal life. It all started when, after a few failed flirtations and a rather unsuccessful matchmaker induced date, she began to feel a little lonely. Her ex- fiance came to town on business and looked her up. They secretly rekindled their romance after he swore he would never cheat on her again. Then in mid-May, the news came of Roxanne's father's death. This devastated the entire family, as they had always been rather close knit, but no one took it harder than her brother Sam. Sam demanded that both his daughter (who was in Hogwarts) and Roxanne move back to the States immediately so they could be a proper family again (he was convinced that the way the family was separated contributed to their father's heart attack). He got his wish with his daughter (after all, what could she do), but Roxanne refused, only going back long enough for the funeral. Afterwards, she was still distressed, which led to some very bad choice making. In June, she married Brian Johnson, the ex- fiance that had led to her escape to England in the first place. The marriage didn't last long at all though, since three weeks later she caught him cheating- again. Roxanne was so angry that she locked him out of the house and tossed his stuff out on the lawn. The very next day, she went to her lawyer's office and filed for divorce. The process didn't take long (as she filed for a quickie divorce) and by summer she was again Roxanne Carter. Later that summer, her romantic life took a turn for the better. While out for a walk in the park, a cute little furry cat approached her, soon followed by his owner. This cat owner's name was Konrad Scherfig and after a short conversation, the two went for some coffee. This was the start their relationship. But this wasn't the only big change in her life. She was soon promoted to the position of Ministry Prosecutor, a title she held until January of 2080, when she was promoted to Wizarding Director of Prosecution and then, a short time later, was offered the job of Heading her very own department, which she took rather enthusiastically. She is now the Head of the Department of Enviromental Regulation and Protection. She is looking forward to helping the legitimize the department and restore it's good name after the incidences of 2079. Fun Facts -Roxanne's mother is a huge fan of muggle culture from the 1980s through the 2000s. So Roxanne is named after the 1980s Police song of the same name (not very flattering, really). Her middle name is after the 1990s & 2000s singer Gwen Stefani. -Her favorite color is pink. -Her favorite food, surprisingly, is cheese fries! Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Department Head Category:Pureblood Category:Department of Environmental Regulation and Protection Category:Alumni